Let Me Make It Up To You
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: When you work hard, you earn the right to play hard. Lita/Jericho, oneshot. Challenge fic. Please R&R!


**Response to a challenge over at lita_fics on LJ. Hope you guys enjoy, & please R&R!**

**A/N: This is slightly AU, as Chris is not a wrestler and never has been.**

* * *

Chris sighed a little as he picked up yet another basket of dirty laundry and carried it across the hall to the small laundry room just outside of the kitchen. It seemed like he'd been doing laundry all day, and while he just wanted to abandon the task and watch the football game like any normal red-blooded male, he was more determined to finish the annoying job so that he could continue fixing up the house before Amy got home.

Amy, better known as the extreme WWE Diva Lita, and Chris had been dating for some time now, and today marked the couple's two year anniversary. Chris felt horrible that he couldn't actually buy Amy anything for the holiday, so as a way to make up for that, he'd gotten up extra early, made sure that Amy got some breakfast before she headed off to the arena to prepare for the show's taping, and got to tidying up the house as soon as his lady love was gone.

Wrestling was a very strange business to Chris—he didn't understand how a person could have so much passion for a business in which life-threatening injuries were almost a certain thing, a business that took its employees away from their friends and families for the better part of a year, stripping away their personal lives. He'd grown up watching it in Winnipeg, but he'd never entertained the notion of becoming a professional wrestler. Amy was different. She lived for the business, breathed it in, and soaked up all the knowledge she could about it — it made her extremely happy, and that was all that mattered to Chris.

The blonde saw how hard Amy worked, for very little reward, and he wanted to give her the reward that she never got. His job as a teacher at the local community college didn't bring in much money, but somehow, he and Amy were able to make it, and as soon as she got some time off, they were going to get married. A smile came over his lips as he thought about his anniversary present for the redhead—she was definitely going to be surprised when she came home. With a sigh of accomplishment, he tossed the last load of laundry into the machine, turned it on, and made his way into the bedroom, ready to begin assembling the perfect anniversary present. He just hoped that Amy would like it…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What a day_, Amy Dumas thought as she entered the comforting atmosphere of her home. She'd been promised a shot at the Women's Championship, against none other than her best friend, Trish Stratus, but that had changed at the last minute for some reason, and she had been forced to compete in a Triple Threat instead. Amy didn't understand why the company didn't value her more—she'd been there for over five years, worked her ass off, and never got anything to show for it. For some reason, they always passed up giving opportunities to the girls who could actually wrestle, like herself, in favor of girls that only cared about being eye candy. It was frustrating, and sometimes Amy thought about quitting, but she knew deep down that she never would. She loved the job too much.

The smell of scented candles filled her nostrils suddenly, arousing the Diva's curiosity. She tossed her keys down on the small coffee table and bounded down the hall, stopping suddenly when she reached the bedroom she and Chris shared. Her eyes widened in surprise at the scene she probably wasn't supposed to see. Inside the large bedroom was probably the most romantic display she'd ever seen. There were scented candles all along the room, a dozen roses placed in the middle of the vanity desk where she put her makeup on in the morning, and several bottles of bubble bath. She smiled when she saw her boyfriend sitting on their large king-sized bed, wearing nothing but socks and a gorgeous smile.

"What's all this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically and gesturing to the elaborate setup of roses and candles that Chris had placed all around the room. Her boyfriend simply smiled smugly in response as he shifted onto his back and sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Just waiting for you to get home," he answered, motioning for the redhead to join him on the bed. "I have a surprise for you..well, more than one, actually."

"Oh, really?" Amy asked, settling down beside of Chris. "What's the occasion?"

Chris tilted his head in surprise. "Did you get hit in the head especially harder than usual today or something? It's our anniversary."

"Oh, hon, I'm sorry, I completely forgot," Amy said, sighing in disappointment. She ran a hand through her thick red locks as she spoke. "I'm sorry, Chris…with all that's been going on this week, I didn't even think about it." She wrapped her arms around the man and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"I didn't get you anything."

He shrugged, that dazzling smile still lighting up his face.

"That's okay," the Canadian replied, kissing his girlfriend's head softly. "You'll have plenty of chances to make it up to me later." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really, now?" Amy asked curiously. "And just how do you propose that I go about doing that?"

"Well, I drew you a bath…we could always start there," he replied, winking saucily at his girlfriend. She winked back at him and said,

"Mmmm, a bubble bath sounds nice. Care to join me?"

Chris leaned over to kiss his girlfriend's neck softly, enjoying the soft feel of her skin and the intoxicating scent of her favorite perfume, Victoria Secret's _Love Spell. _

"You bet. But there's one thing I want you to do for me. When we emerge from our bath of bliss, there's a lacy, sexy, black thong that I want you to put on." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oooh, black underwear. You really went all out," Amy teased, giggling at the feel of Chris's lips on her skin.

"Hey, I read in _Cosmo_ that every woman likes black underwear and vodka."

"So you're going to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" Amy questioned, softly lacing her fingers through her boyfriend's long, blonde hair.

The Canadian arched his brow and, in a low voice, replied,

"Would you like me to?"

**(END)**

**

* * *

Yeah...this sounded a LOT better in my head.  
**


End file.
